Porky Minch
__TOC__ General Pokey Minch (ポーキー・ミンチ''Pōkī Minchi''), also known as Porky Minch in recent English translations, is a major character in the SNES game EarthBound and the GBA game Mother 3. In EarthBound, Porky is portrayed as Ness's young, overweight neighbor whose family holds a grudge towards Ness's family over a loan which was never repaid. Porky makes many attempts to antagonize Ness during the events of EarthBound, eventually joining forces with the evil Giygas, attacking Ness and Co. with a "Heavily Armed" spider-like Mecha. He later reappears as the main villain of Mother 3, having time travelled to a different era after Giygas's defeat. He is known as the Pig King and commands a military organization called the "Pigmask Army". (everything in his army is Pig themed, for example, Pork Trooper, or New Pork City) Porky appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a boss character, fighting using his Bed Mech from Mother 3. Porky's fighting style in Crusade largely draws from his Brawl appearance. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Porky Minch became a playable character, in Brawl he was a boss in the Subspace Emissary. Attributes In Crusade, Porky is one of the largest characters in the game, and thus is very hard to KO with sheer force. He is also rather slow on the ground as a result of his size, but his jumps are at least average in height. Porky is a tank of a character, with most of his moveset providing him excellent defense and solid zoning ability. Playing effectively with Porky involves using his Drones (Side Special) and quick, long-ranged ground normals to keep the opponent out of close quarters. Though it is possible to jump over these moves, Porky's Up Smash has excellent coverage above Porky, and his PSI Counter Device (Down Special) is a fast panic-button move to get Porky out of a bind. Though he excels on the ground, Porky's air game is limited, as his aerials have either low damage output or short range. His Back Aerial and Up Aerial both are unique moves that create projectile attacks, with Back Aerial being quite useful for approaching due to its range and duration. Down Aerial is a high-powered spike with great range but slow startup speed that works well as an approach from the sky when L-canceled. Porky's recovery is fairly solid, since he can hover for quite a while by holding B during his Up Special. This move also has a bit of Super Armor during its startup, and the beam does heavy damage, discouraging gimping to a degree. Porky as mentioned earlier is tied with Ridley with being the largest character in the game and has great survivability and good KO power. Porky has surprisingly good range with great disjoints, allowing him to safely attack from distance, similar to Marth in Brawl. Porky is the second heaviest character in the game (next to Weegee), making him hard to KO. Overall, Porky can be tough to play being such a large target, be he is a character who is very accessible thanks to his awesome zoning ability, high survivability, and high damage and KO power. Porky's Normal Moves Combo *Porky will rapidly stab the opponent with one of his robot's 'arms'. It reaches far, so it is good for keeping opponents away. It does 2% a hit. Side Tilt *Porky will stab at the opponent with the legs of his robot. It hits high, medium, and low, so it would be able to hit an enemy of any size. Each leg does 3% a hit, and slight knockback. Up Tilt *Porky will stab the 'arms' of his robot upwards. The arms come from his sides first, so opponents on his sides can be hit. It does 9% and slight knockback. Down Tilt *Porky himself will lean to the side he is facing and throw up on the ground next to him. The barf stays on the ground for up to 2 seconds. If the opponent touches the barf while it's on the ground, they will recieve up to 10% and be stunned for a second. Nair *Porky makes an electric field with his Mech. The attack doesn't affect Porky's descent, and the electric field follows Porky. It does 8% and moderate knockback. Fair *Porky does the same attack as his Jab, only in the air. Although, it only hits 4 times. It also has the same effect. (so, it does 2% a hit) Bair *A throwback to one of Porky's attacks in Earthbound. Porky himself will turn over in his Bed Mech, and fart. The fart does 10% and stuns, allowing for comboing into other attacks, though it is difficult. Up Air *Porky will create a Red Orb with his robot's 'arms' and shoot it upwards. It flies for 2 seconds before dissapearing. It does 11% and good knockback. Dair *Porky will make his Mech shoot all of its legs downward in a spike-like fashion, ending in a spear tip. If the opponent comes into contact with the tip, it is a meteor smash. This does 12% non-sweetspotted, 16% when sweetspotted. Side Smash *A throwback to one of Porky's moves that had no name, just called "...what did Porky do?...". Porky will send out waves of unknown energy to hit the opponent. They have effects in this order- Burns (2-5%+), Electrocutes (2-5% and Stun), Regular Hit (5-10%), and Freeze (5-10% and Freezes). This move has long reach and is great for stopping approaches. It can be punished if it misses or is blocked. Up Smash *Porky's Mech makes a Red orb, and a laser comes out of it. The laser travels in a circle around the orb. Hits on all sides of Porky. Does up to 18% and good knockback. Down Smash *Porky's Mech jumps into the air a bit, then slams down onto the ground. If the opponent is directly under Porky when this hits, they are buried. Does up to 20-21% and good knockback. Forward Throw *Porky will stab his mech's 'arm' forward. This does 10% and good knockback. Back Throw *Porky will toss the opponent under his mech to the ground behind him. Does decent knockback and 9% damage. Up Throw *Porky will shoot the opponents feet with his Orb Laser, and send them flying up. Does 10% and good knockback, and it can get KOs at high percentages. Down Throw *Porky will stomp on the opponent with his robot's leg. Does 11% and slight knockback. Dash Attack *Porky speeds up his Mech to ram into the opponent. Does 10% and good knockback. The low angled knockback on this move makes it useful near the edge, but it can be punished. Porky's Special Moves Trivia *Porky's mech is a lot smaller than the one in Brawl, but is more accurate to the size of his mech from Mother 3. *Porky is voiced by GoldenYuiitusin. Golden is also going to voice King K. Rool, Samurai Goroh, and possibly Saki and Mewtwo. *Most of Porky's lines actually come from Mother 3: *His "Stop Right There" comes from the quote he says when he prevents Lucas from stopping the Masked Man from pulling the 7th Sacred Needle. *His "Spankety, Spankety, Spankety!" comes from his infamous catchphrase from EarthBound, which he would often say while taunting Ness. *His "A Million Years Already?!?!" is a reference to a line where Porky says that Lucas could never beat him, not in a million years. He is almost asking the player if it has been a million years. *When he coughs after saying "Fly my Pretty" in his side special, it is a reference to the fact that Porky would randomly start coughing in the middle of his speeches. *Porky's Final Smash is a reference to Brawl, when Porky was inside the Pig King Statue. The Final Smash was originally supposed to end with an explosion, a reference to when Ness blows up the statue with PK Flash. *Porky's Jab, Ftilt, Dash Attack, Side Special, Up Air, and Up Special all come from the boss fight with him in Brawl. *Porky's Back Air references one of his attacks in EarthBound, which was using a "very stinky gas" to attack. *Coincidentally, Porky, Petey Piranha and Ridley, the only characters that were promoted from being a boss to a playable character, were all sprited by the spriter GigaPichu. *In Mother 3, Porky was shown to be unable to die. This is referenced in his death cries, which do not show any sort of pain, instead, he yells at the opponent for being "unfair," tells the player he is mad, or he cannot die. *In fact, the only reason Porky takes damage at all is because it is dealing damage to his mecha, which in Mother 3 was shown to be vulnerable. *Some of Porky's voice clips are placed incorrectly, and can randomly be heard during the dair. "You cannot escape" was supposed to be used during the up special jump, or the neutral special, and "Kerbloom!" was supposed to be used when he shot the lightning. Notable Appearances *Mother 2/EarthBound (1994) *Mother 3 (2006) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hard Hitter Category:Zoning Characters Category:8.4 Completed